I do not hate you
by Meisterdiebin
Summary: Virus was Virusnapped. Trip was on a trip. And Aoba... Aoba was just out of his mind. [TripxAobaSlightly!; Virip]


**I do not hate you.**

"Where are you hiding Aoba?", his traditional japanese clothes fluttered due to his hasty movements. Aoba's self-appointed bodyguard was anxious. Of course he was. His childhood-friend has been kidnapped.  
Angered, he built up himself in front of the guy sitting on the floor. "You damned Yakuza! What have you done to him?", he addressed his words to the suit who was glaring at him wordlessly with just a mere smirk on his face. His hands were tied up behind his back and he was not able to move by himself.  
"Aoba-san is feeling the best when he can spend time with us", he just assured politely. But the only thing he reaped was a fist meeting his crimson-red cheek so that he had a hard time recovering from this punch. He opened his mouth but definitely didn't speak up. Spitting blood right in front of his abductors feet, he was just adjusting his glasses derisively. The tied-up might have been physically inferior but he was able to mentally stand up to him. He was resistant. Resistant against any kind of torture.

With fluffy socks he scuffled over the black and white tiled floor. Simply the rattling sound of chains were coming to his ear. When he was opening the door he saw a naked body lying on the floor. His blue hair tips were wet and there was even a yellow puddle next to him.

"Yaho, Aoba", he was greeting with a neutral look on his face. The young man on the floor finally reacted to his voice and tilted his head up in excitement. His eyes were covered by a black piece of fabric. Aoba was crawling up to his visitor cautiously. He was just skin and bones. Sensitively, his trembling fingers were palpating his visitors legs.

"Did ya miss me, Aoba? Do ya wanna play with me?", he was bending his knees and caressed Aoba's white spine. "I was on a business trip for some weeks", he explained. "Where's Virus?"  
Aoba shivered all over hearing the name.  
In hope he would calm down, the strongly built guy wearing plaid clothes caressed his head.  
At the same time he was getting his coil from his pocket, calling someone. He waited patiently for a reply.

 _The number you have dialled is not available._

"Tch", was the only thing he said in this situation. "He just left ya alone like this?"  
Agreeing, Aoba rubbed his head against his leg. His gaze was still focused on his coil and once again he tried calling.  
Aoba breathed heavier. Will-less he was out of breath. Excited, he rubbed his erection against his masters leg. Once again the woman's soothing voice sounded out of the coils speaker. Afterwards he put back his coil in his pocket, so he could fully concentrate on Aoba.  
The tip of Aoba's penis was teased by the blond man's index finger. Right after a few seconds thick, white liquid, the sign of pure lust, erotically ran down his penis.  
Aoba's hands wandered down to his butt spreading his own hole with his fingers.

"Someone seems to be craving for someone to fill him up, huh?", he determined. Therefore, his hand embraced Aoba's best friend, giving him the shivers. Aoba moaned with relish and the hand started jerking off faster and faster. His hip moved in time with the man's hand.  
Now the superior man opened his trousers, enjoying the squishy sound, Aoba's penis makes.  
He stopped. A sigh left his lips.

"Where the heck did you bring Aoba?", his patience bounced to a critical point now. He punched his face once more. Without thinking about any consequences.

"I am not able to give that information to you"  
"Your counterpart doesn't seem to care about you at all either. That's what I call friendship. What was his name again? Trip?"  
"I am afraid we do not have that kind of a relationship", the suit wearing glasses explained. The strongly built man standing in front of him bit his own lip to suppress his anger.  
"The long, sweet day you are hanging around like twins and you try to tell me you are not friends?"  
"I assume this is right", he answered bluntly. He didn't want to start chitchatting about unnecessary things. Another point was that his tied wrists were hurting and he just was not in the mood to talk. He would not lower his guard that easily. Not in front of Aoba's personal watchdog.  
"What are you then? Yakuza-Brothers?", he questioned him with scorn.  
The blond man was not willing to answer him. Well, he just did not know what to, anyway. What were they? Acquaintances? Co-workers? Or just allies? He was not able to find a proper definition for their relationship.

The hairdresser laughed out loud. "You don't know?"  
"It is not relevant. Important is the fact that he will not come to get me. Trip and myself are not existing to help each other"  
"What exactly is connecting the two of you then, Virus? Why are two different types of persons being together for such a long time?"  
"Interests", he replied.  
"Such as?"  
A smirk was creeping on the spectacle wearer's lips.

"Aoba-san"

Anger was boiling up inside him. Virus' cheek was shining arrogantly in red and his tormentor was not able to hold back anymore. He was rolling up his kimono's sleeves in hope he could punch him once again. He lifted up his right arm to strike a blow at the scapegoat's face. Virus was preparing for the impact closing his eyes. He couldn't lose anything by accepting another slap right in his face.  
For some seconds he waited for the fist meeting his sore face again but the impact never came.  
He slowly opened his eyes again, and gazed surprised into light-blue irides.  
"Trip?", was everything he could say because he lost his words under these circumstances.  
"Virus", he greeted deadpan. "Koujaku is taking a nap" The same moment he tossed the hairdresser's glaze body ruggedly on the floor and started to loosen the bonds surrounding Virus wrists. Virus was perplexed and observed Trip's movements with big eyes.  
"What are you doing here?", he finally asked startled.  
"Dunno", Trip concentrated on loosen up the knot and didn't give Virus even one glance.  
As Virus was released from the imprisoning bonds he was rotating his rusty wrists several times. After that he adjusted his tie and his glasses correctly.  
However, Trip was turning around and got going right away on his way to leave the house.

They were walking through the streets by feet wordlessly. Just until Virus took the word upon himself.  
"How did you know where he took me?"  
"Dunno"  
"How did you find me in the first place then?", they were walking into a dark alley, but Virus didn't mind going on with questioning Trip.  
"Dunno"  
"Calculational, it is nearly impossible that you could find me without any clue. You must have had an indication to find me, right?", with his hand Virus was sweeping some dust off his black suit.  
"I jus' told ya", Trip was turning around to his pendant and slammed his palm against the wall right next to his head. Now he had pushed Virus' body to the wall so he was not able to escape easily. "dunno"

"What is going on? You speak more than usually", Virus concluded.  
Trip was taking a short break to think over things. Then he raised his voice again.  
"Did he beat ya up?", he continued and his finger ran over the sore spots on Virus' face. "Where? Here?", with his tongue he licked the red places regretfully.  
"Trip..."  
"Did he touch ya? Here?", all of a sudden he grabbed between Virus' legs. Virus himself was shocked at first, but calmed down very fast again.  
"By any chance", he countered. "are you jealous?"  
Trip abruptly ended petting his cheek with his tongue.  
"No, you're just..."  
"What am I?", Virus was curious.  
"Just...", Trip grounded his teeth and slammed his fist right next to Virus' head against the wall.  
"Who are ya to me?", Trip didn't know.

"I really don't know either"  
"If you are not family, nor a friend, what the heck are ya then?", he furrowed his brow.  
"I just do not hate you, Trip", Virus responded.  
"I don't hate ya either", Trip confessed. "But why did I came to get ya back then?"  
Virus was not able to answer his question. He didn't know the answer either. The only person on this planet he did not hate was Trip. The only person on this world he had some interests in common was Trip.  
"It's not feelin' the same anymore. We're not being together on any purpose anymore", Trip added and glared to the floor.  
"How does it feel then?"  
"Anger. Worry. Frigidity", he explained. "And all of this just when you're gone. It's hurting, ya know?"  
"Here?", Virus placed his hand on Trips chest.

He remained silent. Virus was right. Why was he always right? No. That was the reason why he followed him all these years. He was always right. He could trust him in every situation.  
Virus chuckled despiteful.  
"Why do ya laugh?", Trip asked him directly.  
"All this time we were together. We never parted so we also never noticed that we are not being of any value when we are not together anymore. How sad a fate", Virus explained and it was plausible again. Like always.  
"Stop laughing!", Trip prohibited now.  
"Why?"  
"Cause I get tooth decay", he leant over to Virus. "And ya know I like sweets"  
"Since when are you such a big mout-?"

Trip's tongue used the opportunity and blazed a trail into Virus' mouth. Demanding, he tangled their tongues together. Virus had no chance to defy Trip because his body was much stronger. Even though he seemed very forcing, since his grip on Virus looked very powerful, Virus did not think that he was intimidating. Quite the contrary he treated him very gently.  
With one hand he opened his disturbing tie, while he was occupying his tongue.  
A few seconds later the plaid fabric was gone from Virus' neck and he gasped loudly. Sweet saliva dropped out of his mouth and left some stains on Virus' collar. He looked glass-eyed and his glasses fogged up because of their hot breaths.  
"Trip...", he sighed dizzy when he put an end to the passionate kiss.  
Trip's tongue wandered down his neck to his collarbone. He skilfully opened the shirts buttons at record speed and started by the use of his index finger and his tongue to massage Virus' nipples.  
They got hard in a matter of seconds and Virus' breath quickened.  
Trips knee found its way between Virus' legs and he palpated his throbbing erection. The older one moaned full of relish with every touch on his best friend and held his mouth startled.  
"Stop it", Trip retorted dominant when he noticed that. "I wanna hear you", the same moment he took Virus' index finger and put it into his own mouth. As if it would be a sweet lollipop he sucked it with pleasure.  
The hand which was fondling Virus' nipple before, now opened his trousers and endowed his pulsating erection to long awaited freedom. He sensed the underpants drenched with liquid of desire with his fingers and teased the tip of his penis. With encrimsoned cheeks Virus panted for air. His abdomen moved in a twitching way. He wanted to be touched so badly. Just by Trip.  
Mischievously grinning Trip desisted from his erection.  
"Don't stop", Virus aspirated whereupon he was even more embarrassed.  
Nevertheless Trip thought it was inappropriate to just care about his front side, so his fingers slowly slipped to his behind. His long middle finger could hardly await the sensation of feeling Virus' insides. After Trip plugged in two more fingers, Virus groaned uncontrollably loud.  
"You're wet", he just stated the fact, while Virus was sighing in embarrassment.  
"And you are hard", Virus aspirated so one could hardly hear it. Afterwards, he groped his crotch and massaged Trip's erection through his trousers. But Trip didn't like the thought of Virus pleasuring him.  
Right away he pulled out all three fingers and both hands reached for his naked bottom cheeks. Fitfully, his muscular arms lifted Virus' whole body. Virus could not do anything against it and just wrapped his arms around Trip's built up neck. Trip used the house wall as support as he pushed Virus' back against it.  
Thereupon, his throbbing erection entered Virus and he automatically adapted his own speed to the seme ones. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead but even he felt the pleasure and moaned agitated every time he thrust into Virus.  
Dizziness overcame Virus and he closed his eyes. Tears of pain and excitement ran down his cheek.  
Virus' penis rubbed against Trip's tummy and was stimulated again.  
"Trip... I am coming", he whispered powerless.  
"Me too", that was the approval and he thrust faster and faster. Even though it was hard to breathe, both of them exchanged a wet kiss right before they reached their climax.  
Trip's abdomen abs were laced with sperm and Virus' insides were pleased with a warm liquid.  
He pulled out his now limp penis and cautiously let Virus feel the floor under his feet again. With trembling knees he was hardly able to stand up by himself so that Trip pulled him to his chest to embrace him.  
"I really don't hate ya", Trip whispered into his ear, whereupon, Virus chuckled weakly.  
"You also call it: I love you", he explained and Trip's hands forced his head to nestle up against his muscular chest.

[© Meisterdiebin; 02.01.2015]

I dedicate

this story

just to

 **you** ,

my beloved Kitty-chan.

Happy (belated) Nosebleed-Birthday.

(This was actually just part of your present, but it is also waiting in your package~ tehee~)


End file.
